billnyethescienceguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft and How it Relates to Science
Minecraft Minecraft is a widely loved game, with few haters other than fortnight haters. A game of adventure and luck, Minecraft is actually a very interesting game to examine scientifically. With an education mode (Click here to see in exclamation ☀https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Education_Edition ) installed to allow play and teaching at the same time, teachers can use this tool to teach their children math, science, and even architecture skills. (More about this here ☀https://youtu.be/hl9ZQiektJE). Science Science in minecraft is a very important part of the game, and a lot of the game needs the states of matter to function. Despite not using all of the rules of physics in gameplay, Minecraft does feature a lot of helpful information about science. For example solids in Minecraft are the most common form of anything in the game other than gas (air). Solids in Minecraft don't always behave according to physics and gravitational laws of science, but they do keep their form throughout the game. Ice can melt, liquids can make solids and much more. So what are these types of matter, and how can they be experienced in Minecraft? Solids Solids are a very important part of Minecraft. because they are the essence of the game. They provide the player with shelter, food, materials, achievements, and pretty much make up Steve, too. Solids are made up of tightly packed particles that are slower moving than the other states of matter. They normally higher melting points because they are slower moving. In the game, ice is the only block that can go through some form of change other than obsidian. Ice melts when places in a warmer climate than it is supposed to be in (taiga). Liquids Liquids are another important thing in Minecraft because of the Nether portal. Liquids are faster moving particles than the ones of solids. There are two forms of liquid in the game, lava and water. These both serve a very important job in the game play and completing the game. Lava serves as a challenge for the player, and an important role in getting to the End. The Nether portal is the only thing in the game that allows the player to teleport between the Overworld and the Nether, which is basically the underworld of the game. Obsidian is needed to create this, which in the game is made out of water and lava. Water is also a key job in the game, allowing players to make portals, potions, and a way to transport themselves across large distances or height. It can be found almost anywhere in the game, and has important chemical reaction within the potions. Gases Gases in Minecraft are one of the most important thing in the game. Without it, you die in the game. Oxygen is vital to the player, and players will suffocate if the block above them is in their head along with staying too long underwater. Gases are faster moving than the other states of matter, and gas also fills any container it is let into. Without these features in the game, the player would not be able to survive. Plasma Plasma is the least common state of matter in the game (afterall, it does take place on earth). The plasma in the game comes from the sun, the animals, and the plants. Plants generate plasma along with animals, in which the plasma comes from the plasma membrane, found on the outer shell of the cell. This is vital to the living being because the plasma membrane (also called the cell membrane) is the material that separates the outside from the inside of the cell. Without it, all things would die.